With You All The Way
by DrThunder
Summary: Oneshot sequel to Life After Death. Draco's POV about his life while Harry is away on his Auror missions. Inspired by my own life as a military wife. Please read and review!


**OK, i need to explain a few things before you start reading this. This will only be a oneshot. Rosalynn is 5-6 years old. This takes place several years after Life After Death. You dont need to read LAD in order to understand this but i would love it if you did :P This is inspired by my own life as a military wife. All of Draco's thoughts were my own thoughts at one point in time. Anyways, please enjoy and review! :)**

_'I must be a masochist. That's the only reason I can think of as to why I would live like this. In love with a man who is never around. Sitting at home waiting for him to return to me. Everyone tells me how strong I am, but the truth is, I'm not strong at all. I cry almost every day hes gone. I cuddle with his pillow at night because it smells like him. I listen to sad songs and think about him constantly. I feel like I'm being tortured, punished for some heinous crime. It's not that he doesn't want to be home, but his job takes him away. He has to fight to keep our country safe. He puts himself in danger and his family and friends through hell so the rest of the world can life a normal, happy life. I'm jealous of the people who can claim that they have a normal, happy life. I wouldn't trade my life for anything though. He makes it all worth it in the end._

_I often wonder if he's as down about our situation as I am. If he cries too. My imagination tortures me into thinking he doesn't care. That he's really not on a mission and instead with his second family or something. But then I laugh at how ridiculous that sounds. Of course he misses me, I am his husband after all. He wouldn't be with me if he didn't love me. The fact that I don't get any mail from him when he's gone is because he's not allowed to send anything. Not that he doesn't want to... Right?_

_The one thing that I would consider strong is our relationship. Unlike many couples who see each other every day and every night, we don't take our time together for granted. We don't spend our time bickering over stupid things. We cherish every single moment we have together because we don't know when the next time he will leave is. People describe us as the perfect couple. The couple they model their own relationships after. I'm flattered but were no where near perfect...' _

"He kicked me Daddy!" I smiled down at our daughter as she looked up at me with wide eyes and a big grin on her face. I set my journal on the nightstand with a sigh, willing myself not to cry again.

"Are you hungry? Would you like me to make you some pancakes?" She began to jump on the bed, squealing excitedly and I took that as a yes. I pulled the blankets off of myself and stood. My back was killing me today because of that uncomfortable bed. Although, even if it was supposed to be the most comfortable bed in the world, I would still be in pain. That's what pregnancy does to you after all. Rosalynn jumped off the bed and ran ahead of me into the kitchen. I followed her thinking that she definitely got her energy and her enthusiasm from Harry.

Today was Day 50 of Harry being gone. He's off doing what ever it is that he does when he's gone. I have no clue, nor do I want to know. In my case, ignorance really is bliss. I don't need to know how much danger he's in. I just need to know if he's alive and unharmed. Even though I don't even know that little bit. The last time I heard from him was via a letter, about three weeks ago. It consisted of two lines, one telling me he couldn't write me from then on, although this one was only the third I had received. The second telling me he loves me and the kids and that he would be home soon.

I looked up the word 'soon' in the dictionary Harry keeps around. It said: "Within a short period of time, and, In the near future." I don't think a month can be considered a short period of time. I've come to hate the word soon. It seems to be Harry's favorite, though. He says it when he's saying goodbye. He writes it in all of his letters. Well, soon is not soon enough. I want and need him home now.

I love our daughter to death but she's driving me crazy. Plus I have to take care of the house and the bills in his absence. I don't even want to mention the fact that I'm six months pregnant with his son. I hardly get a chance to relax, and when I do, it's disrupted by painful jabs to my ribs from the inside.

My vision gets blurry and I quickly wipe away my tears before Rosie can see them. I make our pancakes as she watches cartoons. She looks almost exactly like Harry. They have the same nose, chin and eye color. Her hair is a dark brown, rather than black. The similarities are nice but it's also a little depressing. Seeing Harry in her everyday but not having the real thing around. She's good company, she's the reason I get out of bed in the morning and go about my everyday business. But lets face it, I need adult conversion that lasts more than ten minutes, twenty if I'm lucky. I need to be held and cuddled and, well, to put it bluntly, I need sex! Merlin, how I miss making love to Harry.

I finish cooking our breakfast and call Rosie over to the table. I fix my cup of coffee as she tells me about the coming school day. I watch fondly as she gestures with her hands and talks with her mouth full. I only care about her manners when in public, and she knows this. She suddenly gets a sad expression on her face and I ask what's wrong.

"Do you think I'm stupid Daddy?" I'm shocked at the question as I don't know where it came from. Rosalynn is certainly not stupid. Far from it, in fact. She gets top marks in all of her subjects at the muggle school she attends.

"Absolutely not. Why do you ask?"

"A boy at school called me stupid. He said I was so stupid that even my own Daddy didn't want to be around me. That's why he's gone all the time. Is that true?" She looked as if she was going to start crying.

"Sweety, your Daddy isn't home because he's doing a very important job right now. He's helping get rid of all the bad guys in the world so that you, and even that mean boy at school, can have a safe future." She nodded and grinned.

"Is Daddy Superman?" She asked. I couldn't help but grin as well.

"I like to think so." I replied, sipping from my coffee mug.

"So does that make you Lois Lane?" The deep masculine voice I hadn't heard in so long startled me. So much so, that I dropped my drink on the floor, hearing it shatter.

Rosie screamed as she ran into Harry's arms. She wrapped her little arms and legs around him in a death grip and didn't let go. I waited, not so patiently, for my turn while I cleaned up my mess with a few flicks of my wand.

"Want to watch cartoons with me, Daddy?" Rosie asked excitedly.

"You go ahead, I'll join you in a minute." Harry and I watched as she ran into the living room. As soon as she was out of sight, we were on each other. Hugging and kissing like our life depended on it. I, of course, began to cry. They were tears of joy this time, though, so it was okay.

"I am not Lois Lane." I said to him between kisses. "More like.. Peter Parker." We both laughed.

Everything was okay now. I finally have my husband back. For now at least, but I can live with that.

The End.


End file.
